This project is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of a video tape adaptation of the successful weight control intervention used in the Trial of Antihypertensive Intervention and Management (TAIM). During the first year of this project we will develop and pilot test the video tapes and accompanying workbooks. In the second year we will recruit 150 participants who are above the NHANES 75th percentile for weight in each of the two adult communities used in the evaluation. Community A participants will receive the intervention and Community B participants will be wait listed and serve as controls the one year before receiving the intervention. Each community will receive two years of intervention with Community A having no intervention during the second year of intervention for Community B. The weight control program is designed for two years of intervention and will consist of 10 video tape intervention sessions, an initial consultation session with a nutritionist, a telephone hotline for on-going consultation, peer counselling and a bimonthly newsletter. During the second year of intervention booster video tape intervention sessions and a structured diet will be used with participants who fail to achieve a 10 pound or 5% of body weight loss at the end of one year of intervention. Weight loss will be used as the primary outcome parameter to evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention. Cardiovascular risk status and behavioral measures will be secondary endpoints.